


A Very Delpad Christmas

by GoldieOGilt



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieOGilt/pseuds/GoldieOGilt
Summary: A nice Christmas at McDuck Manor was in order until a very unexpected guest came





	A Very Delpad Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! @pansiesanddaisies I am your secret santa! note: I was getting weaves done during this

*snow was falling on Christmas day and Della had just come home from Aviation school* "Good morning Uncle Scrooge!" Della said as she walked downstairs to see her uncle sitting at the table. "Ah very merry Christmas and good morning to you too" Scrooge said as he looked up from his newspaper. " Okay Della where did you hide my hat this time!?" a tired looking Donald said as he walked in the kitchen. "Um Donald it's on your head" Della said almost laughing. *time skip 10 minutes* " New aviator goggles! thanks Uncle Scrooge!" Della said excited. "yer welcome" Scrooge said as a fond smile appeared on his face. "I have another surprise that is not under the tree but outside." Della said as she went to the door. *Della opens the door and reveals Launchpad* " Wak! Della! " Donald said surprised " Are you dating the most dumbest guy in all of Duckburg?!" "Yes I would like tah know too!"Scrooge said angrily. " We have a surprise and it can and will shock you!" the pair said. "What is it?" Scrooge and Donald said in unison. " " I'm going to lay an egg in 28 days!" Della said or more yelled. "What!!!" Donald said as his face turned red in anger. "I'm gonna kill him!" "Donald stop!" Scrooge said annoyed. " You will have to marry Della after these eggs are laid" "Don't worry I will." Launchpad said. "Well we will need to plan this wedding for sure." Della said. *2 hours later* "Bye everyone! We'll be back!" Della and Launchpad said together


End file.
